


His Story is Not to go Unknown

by exiledOptimism



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Mentioned Murder, Mentioned dead child, Pain, Rain, Stabdads, Vagueness, back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story. One that you felt the need to make sure didn't go unknown. The story Spades Slick told that night that he sat down with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

Dull. 

That was what everything was. That's what the rush of running from them was for. 

That's exactly what it was for. One night, though, he sat down with that knife of his and stopped making threats. Yes, you remember. 

It was on that bench by the docks, facing out over the river. He told you the story of that blade of his. The story of himself. 

He told you about pain and suffering that you'd never experienced. About the tyrant he called Queen. About his magic, and his crew. 

About lost lives and new friends. 

Yes, you knew his story. And you intended to make sure it didn't go unknown.


	2. Lost Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were Diamonds Droog and Spades Slick doing at a cemetery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And. Stabdads.

Days later, you saw him with his right hand man. 

The two men walked side by side, talking quietly. The taller had a handful of dark flowers. This, you found odd, so you followed. 

Droog had stood by a grave and talked quietly. You could have sworn that those were tears in his eyes when he laid those flowers down. 

He said sweet words, to which Slick remained silent. 

You didn't understand. Well, until he called the dead person his daughter. 

A mobster, he was, but he was a father. 

One who'd lost his daughter.


	3. Gray Clouds with a Mood to Match.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally raining in Midnight City. Just about everyone was happy about it, but one special Dersite seemed to have a problem. You decide to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this next chapter is based off an AU where Paint lives in Midnight City. Don't judge me. Also, I'm writing off the assumption that Sleuth is an exiled Prospitian. Best of luck!

The sound of rain was an unfamiliar one. It was too late to join the crowds that marveled at it though, before long temperatures would drop and for all you knew, for all they knew, it could become hail. You kind of just hung in the doorway of your office building, watching bodies of black and white move among themselves with excitement. You picked out Clubs Deuce and Hearts Boxcars together. No surprise, you wouldn't leave Deuce alone in this crowd either.

That brought you to the question of where were the other two.

Droog wasn't hard to find, hanging off to the side, and eyeing some dame. You felt bad for her already. Slick, though, was nowhere to be found. He was nowhere until you looked off to the left, that is. He wasn't actually far from you.

You turned to approach him, he didn't look too damn happy about something.

You ask him if he's okay. He said yeah, fuck off.

He's not okay. There's not even that fire in his eyes that you're used to seeing. You step a little closer. That void of fight in that expression concerned you so you ask him what's got him upset.

He sighed loudly and asked if it'd make you leave him alone. You said yeah, unless he wanted a hand with whatever had him down.

He'd said you'd better not tell anyone or he'd kill you. Not in those words, no, he went into some graphic detail before he began spinning his tale.

Slick told you about a dame, someone he was pretty into, who'd just shot him down pretty hard. He told you she was a Prospitian lady, an artist. you ask if she was Murel, and he said oh fuck no. Then threatened to hurt you if you compared her to that lady again. 

You didn't know her, obviously, and you sighed. Well, that confirmed that Slick had emotions. You offered out some food and he said yeah. He agreed to burgers and you two headed off. Burgers it was.


	4. Booze and Everything Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He makes you think, even when you only hear one sentence from across a shady bar.

You think it's funny that he should be so hateful still. After all, if he wasn't the most powerful man in the city, he was close to it. Then again, of someone you despised was the universe incarnate, you'd be pretty mad. 

If you thought like him, if you thought that she was Everything, sure. 

Thankfully, you're pretty close to the guy who really is Everything. You're fond of Inspector and the part pickles. 

Even he isn't Everything, though, because you're Something, and Snowman is Something, and you get the feeling that Spades Slick is Something too. 

And that's okay. 

Because you have booze to numb those thoughts. 

Spades Slick thinks that too, because you think you hear him say it across the bar. 

He's got some hellfire in his blood and she caused it. 

You drink until he starts letting it out, at the center of a bar fight over you don't know what. 

And then you leave. 

You leave and think about what you heard Slick say from across the shady bar that you didn't like being in. 

"I got booze to numb it."


	5. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spades Slick does tend to get lonely when he isn't in the company of his piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nO REGRETS  
> MY REGRETS ARE NONE

Piano rang through the empty street, and it wasn't Slick playing. The notes were measured and precise, not savage or even as creative as the musical styling of Spades Slick. In fact, it was dull. It bored you. You couldn't get inside, so you sat out on a bench and listened as you filled out a few more forms.

 

You needed to have these ready for a client soon. So, you figured, Tuesday night was a great time to finish filling them out now. You yawned to yourself as a dark figure ambled over and seated themselves next to you, casually snatching your pen from your hand. 

 

You looked up at Spades Slick as an inebriated grin crossed his face, You couldn't help but smile back. Truly, you did find that grin pleasant. Quite pleasant. It was a nice sight to see. 

 

"Sleuth," he slurred. You raised an eyebrow. You didn't feel like speaking to him, but you guessed that you might.

 

"Yes, Slick?"

 

"Gimme... Gimme a kiss."  
  


"What?"

 

"'m lonely an' I want a kiss. Gimme a kiss," he demanded. You rolled your eyes.

 

"Spades Slick, I'll have you know that my kisses are sacred-" You were cut off by a kiss to your nose.

 

"Gimme one back."  
  
  


You sighed and pushed your lips to his cheek before snatching your pen from his hand. "There. You got your kiss. Are you happy now?" You turned your attention to his face where, once again, he was grinning. 

 

"Very."

 

"You know, you're drunk."  
  
"Very."


	6. The City is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that the city is wrong about Spades Slick, but you used to think otherwise. You believe that the occurrence that changed your mind did so rightfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a back story, there's your warning. It'll be added to the tags too.

A madman. That's how this city saw Spades Slick. A madman, a psychopath. They saw him as terrifying. But did you blame them? Not a bit. Countless murders and robberies were pinned on the man and his gang. Of course, you could account for his every offense, although you didn't plan to. Did you have reason? Yes. You thought back to a day, long ago, when you were sure that the city was right. 

* * *

 

_Spades Slick was a man that this town didn't need. They never could, so Problem Sleuth believed. He was evil. Heartless, stone cold. He felt nothing but anger._

_These were the thoughts crossing the mind of this particular detective as he tended to a knock on his door. He assumed it a package or maybe a friend. He was very wrong._ _  
_

_A man, bloodied and beat, stood at his door. The man let out a loud sound that could have been a failed attempt at speech before his balance faltered. "Please," he murmured._

_Sleuth took the man into his house, he intended to clean and bandage the wounds. An eye was missing from the man's face, he noted, alongside a few shards of glass and metal in his body. The strange man had tears streaming down his cheek and happened to be making garbled attempts at pleas for help and mercy. Sleuth felt empathy towards this man, plenty of it._

* * *

You rremembered that day. You remembered the man and the sight. You were almost sad to do so. 

The man who'd shown up at your door and remained safe in your home for over a week was Spades Slick. You'd not been happy to know that it was him at the time, but you learned something important that day. 

The city was wrong. 


	7. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best messages are communicated without words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look an update. It's short, it's shit, and it's... here.

Nothing soothes the mind. The mind is restless, you'd learned long ago. You were a restless man, too busy to settle down.  
  
That was what you told yourself, anyway. You also lied pretty often.  
  
Sitting outside at night, though, was pretty good for soothing a tired mind. When Slick took a seat next to you, you couldn't help but feel at ease. If nothing, you felt a bit safer. You did not exchange glances. Both of you already knew what'd happened.   
  
You were a tired fuck and Slick had argued with someone. When you looked at him, you smiled.  
  
To your surprise, he smiled back.  
  
It was okay that neither of you exchanged words, because for just a moment, you felt safe. That smile made you feel safe.   
  
This was the man who kept your life from getting dull, and his smile was finally safe.


	8. Anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't know why he did these things, but even with no apparent motive, you were pretty sure that he wasn't totally evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY HERES AN UPDATE  
> A shitty update, but an update nevertheless.

Sometimes, you were pretty damn sure that getting shot would turn out better than chasing after a gang on a bad day.

 

You'd been shot in the leg, you were sure that this was it.

 

You didn't expect Spades Slick to step up and start dragging you away. You didn't know what he was thinking, you didn't know what he was doing, you didn't know...

 

You didn't expect him to tie some rope around your leg to slow the bleeding, and lay you down, before turning to leave you there. You didn't know what he was doing, you didn't know why he did that, but you watched him.

 

He hadn't said a word to you, but he left you all to yourself to watch him leave you there.

 

He probably saved your life.

 

He probably had ulterior motives.

 

You were grateful anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> It's small, I know. Needs more. I'm gonna place in little chapters while I'm stuck with this, and it may include the stabdads au.


End file.
